Optical networks are communication systems that use light waves as a medium for the transmission or the switching of data or information. Pure optical or all-optical networks may use light exclusively from end to end. Opto-electronic networks may rely on electronic equipment to perform one or more tasks (generally switching) and may require a conversion of information from an electronic form to an optical one. This conversion may be complex and result in a reduction in data communication speed because of the state or format change implemented for data propagating through an associated architecture.
Optical communication systems have enjoyed sustained notoriety in today's marketplace because they may generally provide cost-effective bandwidth, noise isolation capabilities, greater security, and a smaller physical presence. One drawback associated with optical networks, however, is that certain elements within the network architecture may be susceptible to failure. Such failures may be detrimental in cases where backup systems or failover features are not provided to a corresponding architecture. Such failures may be particularly problematic for optical amplifiers that operate to filter, equalize, or amplify a received signal. If an optical amplifier fails, all components that depend on the optical amplifier may also suffer or be rendered incapable of operating properly. This scenario may present significant problems to any component or object coupled to the optical amplifier or positioned downstream of the amplifier.